Kagome's Troubles
by Solaris Crowley
Summary: Kagome saves Koga and Inuyasha get jealous. please comment. I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

I was looking at my story and I had the sudden urge to rewrite it. I have been practicing my writing for a while now and I wanted to update it. Please review! :) I do not own the Inuyasha series

Chapter 1:

"Inuyasha, calm down it was just CPR!" Kagome yelled out in frustration as she watched him walk away from her.

"I don't care what you call it in your time Kagome! You can not kiss him!" He shot back as he spun on his heels to face her finally giving Kagome a good view of his face. She noticed his betrayed look and in a way she was reminded of a dog who was banished into the dog house. Sighing she thought 'Why does he care who I kiss?' She shook her head abruptly trying to vanish the thought and the hope that came along with it. There was no way that he felt anything for her besides his jewel shard detector. 'Besides I was saving him not kissing him!' She thought shuddering at the idea of even thinking about kissing Koga.

"CPR is not kissing! It's an emergency procedure that gives oxygen to the lungs!" She huffed returning his glare as she tried her best to defend herself.

"Oh really? Because I just saw you putting your lips on his! If that is not kissing then I don't know what is!" He snarled in her direction sending shivers down her spine. "Why not go back to him if you love him so much!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome noticed the look that Inuyasha gave her seemed to be misplaced. The anger that he was protecting did not match the sadness that seemed to come out in waves. As he stood in front of her she noticed that his ears were downcast and he could not quite look her in the eyes. Her body screamed to go up and hug him or at the very least try and console him but she could not bring herself to have false hope. The idea of him pushing her away overpowered her emotions and instead she glanced toward the ground. Clenching her skirt in her shaking hands she tried to calm her mixed emotions.

"I do not love him. I just thought I should save his ass." She whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha's ears to catch. She looked up the determination that showed in her eyes seemed to burn into his. Inuyasha looked taken aback whether it was Kagome saying that she did not love Koga or the look in her eyes that seemed to speak the truth she was not sure. Inuyasha looked down and sighed only surprising the girl further. He seemed to believe her and maybe this time they can end this fight without her pissed off at him. "Look, just don't do it again! If the mangy wolf is dying then let him die." Inuyasha yelled threw his teeth before jumping off toward the sacred tree. Maybe not… she seethed as the anger seemed to make itself known again.

"God, he is just so infuriating!" She yelled into the sky feeling the need to slam her head against the nearest solid object. Turning on her heels she stomped her way back to Kaede's hut and just before entering she tried to take some calming breaths. Kagome leaned her back against the building feeling her anger die down as much as she possible before deciding that it was time to enter the hut. She faced the bamboo curtain taking one final deep breath before pulling it aside and stepping into the hut.

"How is he doing Kaede?" She asked taking off her shoes by the door before making her way to Koga. The sixty year old woman gave Kagome a curt nod before going back to grinding some herbs. "Koga will be fine. Ye should not worry." Kagome let out a sigh at the news.

"I am glad. I don't know if I would be able to live with him dying while trying to protect me." It was true that the girl had no romantic feelings for the wolf demon but she could not just let him die because of her misfortunes. Kagome felt like Koga was growing on her as a friend and to be honest the man reminded her a bit of Hojo. She sighed with relief while taking her seat next to the man. Kaede looked up once more only to look around the hut.

"Did Inuyasha seize his barking?" She asked earning a chuckle and a nod from the girl.

"For now. He is still upset that I saved Koga." Kagome said shaking her head she leaned back against the wall. "Inuyasha is sitting in the tree pouting is he not?" Kaede asked causing Kagome to look up once more at the older miko. "Seems so." She sighed before her eyes shifted back to looking at Koga's calm face. She could feel the guilt rising with every passing second and for once the feeling was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-Flashback-

Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way back to Kaede's village from getting a jewel shard when Koga got hurt. There had been a demon attack in the village and the group had killed ten of the thirteen demons before Kagome had sensed a jewel shard. Telling Inuyasha she got on his back and they were off, leaving Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara to stay and take care of the rest of the demons. Turns out the shard holder was none other than a lowly snake demon, so leaving Inuyasha to take care of it seemed like the fastest option. The snake held two shards that were now in Kagome's possession.

"That was too easy." Inuyasha sighed causing Kagome to laugh. He seemed like a child that got his toy taken away.

"There not all going to be tough demons Inuyasha. We should just be happy that the snake demon was so easy to defeat. I mean now we can go help the others." Kagome explained only to earn another sigh from the dog demon. "They are probably done by now." He huffed cracking his fingers no doubt wanting a challenge. The two were walking back to the village when Kagome spotted a river. Looking back at Inuyasha she asked if they could stop for a bit and take a break at the river. Her hands needed a thorough washing since they were now slightly red with the demons blood. She shuddered as she remembered having to dig the shards out of the mass of blood and who knows what else. He agreed earning a smile from the girl as she went to go rinse off her hands. Inuyasha found a spot on the river bank to watch Kagome.

Kagome sighed she was not able to wash her hands to her satisfaction but at least she could not see the red anymore. Getting out of the river she made her way to Inuyasha's side before laying out on the ground. Her hair sprawled out making a halo in the grass behind her and even though Inuyasha would not admit to it he really wanted to reach out and run his fingers threw her ebony hair.

"Nice day today, huh?" She asked bringing the half demon out of his thoughts. She turned her head to look at him and noticed that his eyes were locked on hers. His eyes seemed to display the same kind of loving look he gives Kikyo, but something seemed different almost more. As soon as the look appeared it vanished making Kagome think she was imagining it. Sitting up she got the urge to ask him about it but before she could a familiar man's voice yelled out her name telling her to look out. The next thing she knew she was flung into the icy cold river just barley dodging the second snake demon that attacked them that day.

"Koga, you bastard!" She heard Inuyasha's muffled voice threw the water as they sank deeper. Kagome noticed that blood was pouring out of a wound in Koga's head. She tried to remember the details but all she could come up with was that he must have hit his head on the rocks when they fell in. 'Dammit, Koga wake up!" Her thoughts screamed as she tried to swim them both to the surface, but she seemed out of luck as Koga's unconscious body weight pushed them down further. Suddenly Kagome felt something grab onto the back of her shirt pulling her back up to the surface. Inuyasha pulled the young miko into his arms staring at her with concern.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked while stroking her back watching as the girl coughed up the water that filled her lungs. All she could do was nod at the moment as she gasped for air. Her lungs burned as they gratefully accepted the air that they needed. She leaned against him trying to take a minute to rest before going to check on Koga.

"Is Koga okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha only to feel him stiffen underneath her.

"Why do you care what happens to that wolf? If he is not dead I will kill him myself! He put you in danger Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed only causing Kagome to roll her eyes at his childish behavior. Kagome leaned over the Koga and put two fingers on his neck. 'Shit, his pulse is weak and he is not breathing' She noted while she started doing compressions and mouth to mouth resuscitation. By the fifth try he coughed up the water that was stored in his lungs. 'He is alive but unconscious that was to be expected though he did hit his head. Well at least he is breathing.' Kagome's mind rambled on to her. She turned to face Inuyasha only to find him looking at her with hurt and betrayal.

"We have to take him back to Kaede. Help me pick him up."

-End of Flashback-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A groan pulled Kagome out of her memories making her head snap to where Koga lay. He was on one of the medical mats in the corner of the room. Opening his eyes, Koga flung his hand out almost smacking Kagome. Lucky for her she jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting hit only to slam her back against the wall. 'Ouch' She thought wincing as she was knocked off of her knees and onto her butt. Slowly and carefully she moved forward sitting back onto her knees so she could lean over him again.

"Koga, are you okay?" Kagome asked grabbing his hand. He opened his eyes searching the room slowly before his eyes focused on Kagome. Koga smiled up at her only succeeding in making the girl more worried.

"Koga, can you hear me?" She questioned raising her voice a little bit.

"I can hear you." He huffed squeezing her hand tighter as if asking for strength as he tried to sit up. Shaking her head at him Kagome managed to push her down. Kaede must have been curious because she stopped paying attention to her herbs just to look at them.

"Ye finally woke up? How does ye feel?" she inquired shifting her gaze to Koga. Koga on the other hand was ignoring the woman and instead stared lovingly into Kagome's eyes making her shiver in disgust. Not seeming to notice or mind Kaga sat up and gently pulled the unsuspecting Kagome into his arms.

"Kagome, will you bear my child?" He voiced in a tone that did not seem to be asking.

"Did you hit your head too hard?" Kagome questioned while she struggled to wiggle out of his arms. The bamboo curtain swung open revealing a vary pissed off Inuyasha. The death glare that he sent Koga's way made Kagome think that he must have heard Koga's proposal. Koga hugged the girl closer earning an animalistic growl from Inuyasha.

"Get off of her! She does not and will not mate with you!" Inuyasha snarled his eyes flashing blue. Kagome tried harder to wiggle herself out of Koga's grip but only managed to make the situation worse for herself. Inuyasha's growling got louder making Koga freeze. Inuyasha took that opportunity to grab the back of Kagome's shirt successfully pulling her out of his grip and behind him. She gripped onto his fire rat robe in order to protect herself further.

"She can choose for herself! This is her decision! I love her and besides she already said yes!" Koga yelled trying to grab me only to be blocked by Inuyasha. Shocked by Koga's words Inuyasha looked back a Kagome anger dawning his features.

"What does he mean you said yes! I thought you said that you didn't love him!" He growled threw his teeth. Kagome shook her head furiously. "I never said yes!" She yelled glaring at Koga. Inuyasha smirked at the news but Koga had other plans. In Inuyasha's smugness Koga managed to reach past him grabbing Kagome and pulling the unsuspecting girl toward him. She screamed in pain as he yanked her arm harder than she expected.

"Mate!" Inuyasha growled as his full demon took over. Kagome stared at him in shock as she pounded Koga to an inch of his life taking the girl back to her rightful place by his side. "My mate!" He growled again taking her from the hut and to his spot in the sacred tree. Pulling her close to him he jumped to the top branch setting her in his lap. Kagome tried to move from his grip so she could face him but it was no use his grip on her was too tight. "Stay wench!" He growled earning a sigh from the girl as she gave up and leaned into him. Eventually his growling turned into long purrs of contentment as he calmed himself down. "I would never go with him. You know that right Inuyasha." She whispered trying to find the words to calm him. Kagome stilled as Inuyasha rubbed his cheek against her in acknowledgement. "Mate." He whispered in her ear causing her to blush. "You will always be mine." He growled his lips taking their place on the hollow of her neck. "Of course." She sighed in content replying to his silent question.


End file.
